


The Divorce

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dom thinks back on his divorce from isaac





	The Divorce

Dom was sitting in the staff room in shock because lofty had just asked for a divorce. He knew lofty was hurt that he Hadn't been told about his child but dom had been bound by doctor patient confidentiality but lofty couldn't or wouldn't hear it. All he saw was that dom had betrayed him, which was funny because lofty was the one who had cheated in the first place. This was also bringing up bad memories of his divorce from isaac. Not many people knew that he and isaac had been married , isaac had said it had to be a secret because of their careers but dom suspected that keeping it a secret had just been another way of controlling him. Dom remember the night he got isaac to sign the papers, it had been about a month after isaac was sent to prison and the only way he would agree was for dom to agree to his demands. The demand had been for dom to get isaac name tattooed on his body so dom would never forget him, like dom could ever forget isaac but dom had agreed and had one of isaac mates witness it but what isaac didn't know was where on his body the tattoo was. Dom smile because for almost a year isaac had walked all over him and for the rest of his life he would be walking all over isaac because he had gotten the tattoo on the bottom of his foot, it had hurt like hell but it was worth it to get a divorce.


End file.
